Hiro has a secret
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Baymax founds out.


It had been a long day and was nearing the middle of Spring. Hiro sat uncharacteristically by himself on a bench under a pear tree that was profuse with white blooms. He breathed in and out, enjoying the smells and especially the shade of the snowy sprouts.

"Hiro," The teenager smiled over at the blinking robot, "Can I sit with you?"

He patted the thick oak bench. Baymax shuffled over sideways and stuffed himself beside his little buddy. Hiro's smile grew to one of amusement as he was squished over and had to grip at the iron armrest for support.

"I can stand up," Baymax noted.

Hiro just patted his tight round belly and leaned back with a sigh, folding his hands behind his head. They say like that for a while.

"Hiro."

"Hmm?"

"Our team has relocated from campus to spend time with their families."

"We have each other," Hiro wasn't concerned.

Baymax blinked. "That's true," he turned. "Would you like to visit Aunt Cass?"

Hiro was thoughtful now. "Baymax, if I told you something, something I never even told Tadashi… would you think I was weird?"

"I am not programmed-,"

"You won't judge me." Hiro ascertained.

Baymax tilted his head. "I would never judge you." he promised gently.

The teen looked down at his lap. "Sometimes… I don't always feel like I'm _suppose _to feel." He looked up, Baymax was only sitting and listening.

"I am your healthcare companion," The robot laid a hand on his head, "I am only here to help you, therefore, whatever you tell me is kept confidential."

Hiro smiled gratefully. "Thanks, buddy," he pulled Baymax's hand off, "Baymax, I feel like I'm different. I feel… like I have to hide behind who I am. Sometimes, especially when I'm alone, I feel anxious. When Tadashi was, well, when I could talk to him, he used to tell me there was nothing wrong with me."

"What is nothing, Hiro?"

"Sometimes I feel like I'm not… "boy" enough. I'm not… I'm not really into girl stuff, but they're easier to talk to. Sometimes, I just feel like I'm one of them."

"I will scan you," Baymax scanned Hiro. "My sensors indicate you are… _male_."

"Yeah, well, why do I feel _un_manly? I mean, I don't like sports. I've never asked out a girl; and between you and me, if it wasn't for science I'd be… I would be-,"

"My database does not include instructions for this."

"I know, it's because I never told him." Hiro looked down shamefully. "I don't suppose you have any secret documents, do you?" he looked up with a smile.

Baymax reached out to pull him from his plushy padding.

"You needn't feel ashamed for being different, would you like a hug?"

"No!" Hiro fought his well-meaning advances. "I'm not _ashamed_ of who I am! I'm not ashamed that I think of My Pretty Kitty, or fantasize about kissing girls… uh, among other things. Or, you know, being a girl kissing a girl. It's just… ME!"

Baymax was reassuring. "Your secret is safe with me."

"I don't want it to be a secret," Hiro persisted, passionate, "Every night, I read these horror stories of trans kids getting kicked out on the street, of parents rejecting their own children," Tears filled his eyes, "Or people getting beat up for coming out or dressing the way they want to. I try not to read it, but, sometimes…"

"That is why you read these stories," Baymax stood. "I did not quite understand before."

"It's not fair, Baymax." He kept looking the robot in the eye, before giving up and turning away to look out at the beautiful, sprawling campus, "We live in such an advanced, high-tech metropolis, shouldn't these things be _accepted_?"

Hiro rubbed at his watery eyes as Baymax laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Why would people do that," the teen said. "Why would they be so cruel?"

His thoughts were drifting back to Callaghan but he knew enough injustice by now to write a book. He shuddered as Baymax rubbed his arm, "Hiro," This time Hiro looked up; and listened. "I want to scan you and help you."

"There's nothing to help," Hiro told him. "There's _nothing_ wrong with me."

"You said you only think this way where you are alone."

"These things make me happy, Baymax," he explained, softly, "I want to live in a world where you can be whoever and whatever you want to be."

Hiro stopped talking, waiting to see if Baymax would object.

"Will becoming a girl make you happy?" He asked simply.

"Just… between us, yes."

"Then I will contact the nearest facility for your reassignment surgery."

"Whoa! Baymax, _Baymax_." He headed him off. "One step at a time."

"I will never allow harm to come to you." The robot promised.

"I know," Hiro patted his belly. "Why don't we start off with a mani-pedi…" he led the still-insistent robot off-campus, "Maybe I can get pink highlights."

"People will mistake you for Honey Lemon and GoGo Tomago."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha," He elbowed his soft side. "_Exactly_!"

"You are my patient," Baymax hugged Hiro to himself as they walked.

"And you're my best friend, buddy." Hiro wrapped his arm around Baymax.

They continued on into the airy Spring weather.

The End.


End file.
